


Exchange Program

by morganlbr



Series: Daminette [1]
Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette, Exchange Student, F/M, home life sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganlbr/pseuds/morganlbr
Summary: There was an exchange program. The people in Paris would go somewhere in the states, while the people in the states would go somewhere in Paris. The Waynes decided to be a host family to someone. They would go to the same school as the youngest Wayne, Damian. The question everyone wants to know is how she knows Damian and how she got him to smile.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031718
Comments: 17
Kudos: 341





	1. Leaving and Arriving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized means the language you learn when you get a miraculous and are a true wielder.

A month ago, there was an exchange program. There were a limited amount of people that were allowed to do it, so first come, first serve. Marinette was one of the first ones to sign up for it. She didn’t have any friends in Paris, so what was the worst that could happen. 

At the time, she didn’t even know if she wanted to do it. Let’s just say that her ‘boyfriend’ encouraged her to do it. He knew what was happening and wanted her to get away from it. The boyfriend wanted her closer to him so he knew what troubles she had and he could solve them, or at the very least comfort her when something bad happened that he couldn’t fix. Marinette would never admit to being happy that his mother had set them up years ago. 

When the two were younger, his mother had made the two be together. If they were to try and cheat on the other, they would die on sight. As much as she hated it back then, she was glad about it now. She had someone to confide in when she wanted to vent and she had gotten an amazing ‘boyfriend’ out of it. 

But that was a month ago. Now, she was boarding a plane for Gotham. Unknown to her, her ‘boyfriend’s’ family decided to be a host family. She didn’t know who she was staying with for the next semester, but she was excited to get away. Even if she was still technically on winter break, she just didn’t have to see them until the next school year. 

On the plane, she was put in business class. Rich people, she thought. At her seat, she had a reclinable seat that could turn into a bed, a tv, and somewhere to put her carry on. She plugged her phone in where she could charge it and took out a sketch book she brought, and started sketching. 

For the whole flight, she sketched, listened to music, texted her boyfriend, and slept. Before she slept, she had gotten a meal, so she wouldn’t be hungry for a while. 

The plane ride went by quickly to Marinette, despite it being eight hours long. She went out to go get her luggage and to see who was picking her up. 

Looking around, she noticed this place was dark. She was glad she had fit in. She didn’t wear bright clothes anymore. She stuck to the dark colors lately, so it wasn’t an issue for her. 

She had finally spotted someone. They had held up a sign with her name on it. She walked over to him and showed him her ID so that they could definitely know it was her. 

\------------------------

Somehow, the Waynes thought it was a good idea to be a host family for the exchange program at Damian’s school. There was only one person against it, Damian. 

When asked about their nightly activities, they just decided that two people, Bruce and whoever’s turn it was, would go out first. When they were totally sure that their guest was asleep, then everyone else would go out too. 

Damian still grumbled about it, but it was when he was alone. Everyone already knew how he felt about it. It wasn’t a mystery. Damian just wasn’t a people person. 

After Christmas, Bruce decided to tell them about the person who they’re sharing their house with. He said her name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng and from what her file said, she wasn’t a trouble maker. Everyone missed the way Damian’s eyes softened when he heard the name. 

\-------------------------

Alfred was going to go get the girl from the airport. He was standing, holding a sign with the girl’s name on it. A few minutes later, he saw a girl with her luggage looking around for someone. When her face hit the sign, she walked over to him and showed him her ID, showing that it was indeed her. 

\---------------

“Hello Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I am Alfred Pennyworth. I am here on behalf of your host family.” Alfred spoke to the girl. 

“Mr. Pennyworth, please call me Marinette. My last name is a mouthful.” Marinette said, giving him a light smile. 

“Okay Ms. Marinette. Please call me Alfred.” Marinette nodded. “May I take your luggage and lead you to our ride?” Marinette nodded. 

She handed him some of it, but allowed herself to keep two of her suitcases. When they went outside of the airport, they went to a limo. She stared at it for a second, then accepted it. She went to go help Alfred put her luggage inside of it. 

When her luggage was all packed up, she went inside and they were off to where she was staying. 

Inside of her bag was the miracle box. The kwamis were in free range there. But someone was poking her leg, trying to get her attention. When she looked down, she saw it was Dusuu. Dusuu, when she had Marinette’s attention, whispered something about a true holder. 

It took Marinette a minute, but she finally realized what she meant. Alfred was Dusuu’s true wielder. But Dusuu also mentioned that he was a former holder. 

“Alfred?” Marinette tried to get his attention. He looked in the rearview mirror, saying that he heard her. “Does the name Dusuu ring a bell?” 

Marinette noted that his body tensed for a bit before going back to where it was originally. Marinette turned her head towards the kwami in her bag and allowed her to go out. 

Dusuu went out and flew to Alfred’s shoulder. “Hello old friend.” Dusuu whispered so that it was loud enough for him to hear it. 

Alfred acknowledged that. He went to see if he could see if Marinette was looking at him in the rearview mirror. Turns out she was. 

“Ms. Marinette, may I ask how you acquired Dusuu?” Alfred asked. 

Marinette sighed. “Is there any way I can tell you this later? I don’t feel like crying yet.” Marinette saw that he nodded at her. 

\------------

Minutes later, they arrived at the house she was staying at. Marinette stared at it and thought it looked familiar. She thinks she had seen it in a picture or in pictures before. She couldn’t quite put a finger on it. 

When her and Alfred went inside, they finally came to the actual door. Marinette noticed that Dusuu was hiding somewhere on Alfred’s person. She honestly thought that she would give him the miraculous permanently by the end of this exchange. 

Inside, after opening the door, was a man inside, waiting for what she assumes was them. The man had on a suit. She was going to guess that he was the one that owned the house. 

“Good evening Ms. Dupain-Cheng. My name is Bruce Wayne and I hope you’ll enjoy yourself here for the next six months. I have four wards that live here and I hope you can become acquainted with them.” Bruce said. 

Marinette had frozen when she heard his name. She had now known why the place seemed so familiar. 

A few years ago, when Marinette was out with her grandmother for the summer, she had gotten kidnapped by someone in the league. Apparently they had figured out her identity. So, for some reason she still has yet to figure out, she got betrothed to her kidnapper’s son, Damian. It took a while, but the two eventually came to like each other and decided to date, despite being married. During these times, he had once taken a picture of the manor, and she knew why it looked familiar. 

_ “This is the reason why he wanted me to do it. I’m not surprised.” _ Marinette muttered. Bruce couldn’t understand what she said, but Alfred understood her. He just didn’t know what she was talking about. 

“Ms. Marinette, may I lead you to your room?” Alfred asked. Marinette nodded and followed him up to her room. Marinette could tell that she was going to get herself lost in the manor a ton of times. 

  
  
  



	2. Introductions and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Marinette's backstory. Plus dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to post it now instead of around midnight since I have school.

When Marinette got to her room, she immediately started to put her stuff up. She put her clothes and shoes in the closet in the room. She took her bathroom stuff and put them inside the bathroom. A picture of her and her parents went on the nightstand beside her bed. The things for her designing went on or beside the desk inside her room. 

She sat down and stared at her room. One of her walls was a dark red while the others were white. Her bed had matched the wall where it was placed. She had a red nightstand beside her bed. In a corner of her room, there was the desk that now had some of her stuff neatly inside. Her closet had her clothes and such in a neat manor. 

She was about to get on her phone when someone knocked on her door. 

“Come in!” Marinette said a little louder than normal. The person at the door came in and closed the door behind them. When Marinette saw them, she rolled her eyes at them. “You’re annoying, you know that?” Marinette said once she saw them. 

“I’m a lot of things Angel, but annoying isn’t one of them. Unless you’re the imbeciles I’m forced to call brothers.” Damian said. 

Marinette rolled her eyes, again. “How do you plan on telling them about us?” Marinette asked, genuinely curious. 

“They’re one of the world’s best detectives. They’ll figure it out eventually.” Damian said. “They’re going to ask you why you signed up for the exchange program.” Damian randomly said. 

“I’ll have my answer. Oh and before I forget,” Marinette tossed him a box. Damian opened it and Plagg came out. Damian looked over at Marinette. “I told you the next time I saw you I would give it to you. Oh, and Alfred has the peacock one since he’s Dusuu’s true wielder.” Marinette said. 

Damian nodded and put on the ring. “So, when am I getting some cheese?” Plagg asked. 

Damian raised his eyebrow. “What happened to the last one that held the ring?” Damian asked. 

“Well, he never went to the akuma attacks. And the last time he did, he asked me on a date. When I rejected him, he went on saying that his father was Hawkmoth and that he was joining him. He didn’t expect me to take away his ring, but I did it anyway. Remember my old crush, the model?” Damian nodded at her words. “He was Chat Noir and I casted a spell on him so that he could forget everything he knew about the miraculous. So now, I knew that his dad was Hawkmoth, so I waited till he was asleep and took his and Nathalie’s miraculous.” Marinette told him. 

Damian’s body might have looked calm, but his eyes were full of fury. Marinette saw that he looked ready to murder him.  _ “No killing. You already know your father’s rule.” _ Marinette reprimanded. 

It was Damian’s turn to roll his eyes.  _ “Doesn’t mean I can’t break them. Look how Todd’s doing.” _ Damian answered. 

“Yeah sure. I’m getting on my phone. Leave when you please.” Marinette announced, unlocking her phone. 

Damian went to leave the room with Plagg on his shoulder. No one was in the hallway yet, so Damian went to his room across the hallway.

“Kid, if we’re being serious. When can I get some cheese?” Plagg asked. Damian mumbled for him to go to the fridge. 

\-----------------------

Before she went down for dinner, she went to go change. She put on a white oversized crop top, paired off with black sweatpants. She let her hair hang down, making it reach her mid back. 

Alfred came to her door when it was time, and led her to the kitchen. She noticed that when she was a couple of feet away, Alfred somehow disappeared. She would need to get him to teach her that before she left for her actual school. The conversations she heard before she made herself known were a bit louder than what she was used to. But the most she was used to was just her and her parent’s talking. It was actually nice to hear other voices. 

When she walked in, she saw Damian, Bruce, and three other guys. When looking at them, she just stared and she froze for a second. Even if they were sitting down, just by looking at them, she could tell that they were tall. It made her realize how short she was. 

Someone she didn’t know yet saw that she entered. She didn’t listen to what they were talking about, but now everyone was looking at her. Marinette wasn’t used to getting stared at when she wasn’t in her superhero form, so she was flustered about the situation. 

“Hi…” Marinette said, awkwardly, waving. They kept staring at her, not noticing how uncomfortable it made her. They heard Damian say something under his breath, but they couldn’t make out what it was. Whatever it was got the attention of their guest. She seemed to relax a bit, but was still a little tense. 

Jason was the one to break the silence. “When did you get another one B?” That led to the other two siblings asking questions about when they got a sister. In their defense, Marinette had the dark hair and blue eyes. What they didn’t know was that she had a traumatic backstory, along with her being a superhero. 

Bruce was the one to end the three of them talking. He started to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t adopt anyone. She is part of the exchange student program.” 

They all seemed to get that and let her sit down. Fortunately, for her, the only seat available was one by Damian. She sat down at it and just smiled. 

Everyone introduced themselves. She learned that the one to break the silence earlier was Jason Todd, Red Hood. The one that seemed like his hand was glued to a coffee mug was Tim Drake, Red Robin. And she learned that the one that sounded excited to get a sister earlier was Dick Grayson, Nightwing. 

Alfred came and served the food out to them after the introductions. He was the only one that seemed to notice that Marinette and Damian were holding hands under the table. He raised an eyebrow at it, but Marinette just mouthed the word Plagg, and he understood it. 

During dinner, everyone but Damian seemed to ask questions about her. Before dinner was over, someone asked the question she was prepared for but still didn’t want to answer. 

“Why did you join the exchange program?” 

Marinette took a breath in. “Would you like the short or long version?” She asked. Everyone looked confused but answered the long version. 

“About three years ago, there was a liar that entered my class. Me and my friend at the time were the only ones who knew about her lies. He told me to take the high road and eventually her lies would come to light. Because I liked him, I listened to him and I ignored the voice in my head that told me to do the exact opposite of what he said. The liar then left and I eventually forgot about her. Then she came back and when I continued to call out her lies, she threatened me in the bathroom, claiming that she was going to take all my friends and family away if I didn’t stop calling her out. Of course, I ignored her, thinking that she was wrong because I thought that they wouldn’t believe what she would say about me since they’ve known me for their whole lives.” Marinette looked down and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. 

“But, she told a lie to my classmates and they believed it. So, they started to avoid me. Then the liar started claiming that I bullied her, and had makeup on her to make it seem believable. So my classmates somehow got it in their heads that to make me stop bullying her, they would do the things I did to her, onto me. So whatever she said I did to her, they started to do to me. The worst part about it was whenever I said something that wasn’t in my normal happy tone, the teacher would give me detention and said it was because I wasn’t being a great example to the class. The liar tried to spread it to my parents, but because she tried, succeeded, and failed at getting me suspended, my parents didn’t believe her. So I left for the rest of the year since I really didn’t want to be in my horrible class.” Marinette had to keep wiping her tears away. If she looked up, she would have seen everyone staring at her with eyes full of pity. 

Marinette stood up and went to go back to her room. She wanted to be alone for the rest of the night.

When she left, everyone was quiet for a moment, before getting into chaos. Even if they had an awkward start, they actually liked the girl’s company. They all knew that they were going to do everything they could to make sure the girl didn’t have the same thing that happened at her other school happen now. 


	3. New Years

Marinette woke up in the middle of the night. She had a nightmare. Her parents and Damian had believed in Lila’s lies and that she truly had no one else. She would be alone for the rest of her life and Lila had won against her. 

So she had woken up with a sweat. She didn’t think that she would be able to go back to sleep. 

She looked over and saw that it was three in the morning. She groaned. She didn’t want to start back on her habits of staying up past what apparently was norml times. Now, since she knew she wasn’t going back to sleep, she got up. 

She saw that she didn’t change from earlier. Looking down at herself, she went to her bathroom inside her room and took a shower. When she got out, she put on some leggings and a shirt she had stolen from Damian a month ago. Without his knowledge. And by using the horse miraculous. 

Anyways, when she went out of her room and saw that it was a little after three thirty. Marinette went to leave her room and go downstairs to the kitchen. It took her some time, but she eventually found herself to the kitchen. When she got there, she saw Tim leaning over a counter, drinking coffee like his life depended on it. He already looked dead on the outside. 

“Where are the mugs?” Marinette asked Tim. Tim pointed somewhere and Marinette got one out. She went to the coffee machine in the kitchen and started to make some coffee. 

While waiting, she saw that Tim was looking over at her. He stopped drinking the coffee he was holding for a minute and pointed at her. “Isn’t that Damian’s shirt?”

Marinette looked at him confused. “No. How would it be his shirt?” Tim shrugged and went back to drinking whatever was left in his cup. Marinette had finally noticed the computer on the counter. She figured that he was doing work for wherever he worked at. 

Marinette’s coffee got done a couple minutes later. She took it from the pot and poured some into her mug. She smelt the drink before consuming some of the hot liquid. She went to go lean against the counter, opposite side of Tim. She took out her phone and scrolled through her instagram feed. 

Just so she didn’t get her classmates hateful comments, she went under her alias, MDC, and now she could do things without hate. Marinette, going through her comments, saw that Alya was spamming in her comments. Apparently she and Lila were buddy buddy and Alya wanted her to follow her there and was asking why she didn’t follow her yet. Marinette was about to go out and tell her that her and this Lila chick weren’t friends. 

“Marinette?” Someone was calling her name. She looked up and saw that Tim was looking at her. She jerked her head up a bit. “When you said that the liar tried, succeeded, and failed at making you expelled, what did you mean?” 

Marinette, not even surprised that he asked the question, went to explain it. “She made a lie that I stole answers to a test, pushed her down the stairs, and stole her necklace. The principal believed it and expelled me. I don’t know where she got it in her nonexistent heart, but she made up a lie about having a lie disease and I had got back in school.” Marinette explained, drinking more coffee. 

Tim didn’t say anything after that, and Marinette was grateful for that. When she finished the remaining coffee she had left, she went back to her room. Since she didn’t have any supplies for her to do any commissions, she went on her laptop. She knew that it was four where she was, so it was around ten back in Paris. She told them that she was liking where she was living so far. 

\-------

When it was six thirty, Alfred came to knock on her door, telling her that breakfast was ready. Marinette, who was still awake from earlier, went to do her morning routine before going downstairs. 

She followed the smell of food and found herself to the kitchen quicker than she ever had before. Inside, she saw a passed out Tim, Bruce, and Damian. She noted that Damian was glaring at her. She knew that it was because she was wearing his shirt. She ignored him and went to go get some more coffee and breakfast.

When she sat down at the table after getting her stuff situated, Jason and Dick came in. Marinettte didn’t pay them any mind since she didn’t have the energy to do so. She was in her own world until she heard someone calling her name. 

She looked up and saw that Dick was calling her. “Yeah?” She slurred. 

“Did you and your family ever do anything for New Years?” 

She shook her head. “My uncle and his wife would come over and we would just watch the countdown. Which reminds me, I need to tell him I’m in America.” Marinette said. She got up and went outside the kitchen to call him. 

She had come back a couple minutes later. She cleaned off the dishes she used and turned to Bruce. She asked him if she could give her uncle her location so she could see him. Bruce gave her a nod and she left the room. 

\-----------

An hour later, a rock star was at the Wayne Manor’s door. When he came in, he saw stars in some of their eyes. 

“Hey Uncle J.” Marinette called out to him, going downstairs. She went over to hug him. 

“Your uncle is the Jagged Stone!” Someone screeched. Marinette didn't know how because her face was turned the other way. 

When she was separated, she turned towards them. “Yeah. I swear, I thought people knew this already.” Marinette thought aloud. 

“Wow, some fans! Rock and roll! Someone get me a pen. I got some autographing to do!” Jagged exclaimed. 

\---------

The evening was filled with the boys getting to know Jagged Stone, while Marinette spent time with her uncle. Damian was with his pets the whole time, and Bruce and Alfred were getting ready to do the New Years Party they were going to have. 

When the time for the party came, it was one hour till midnight. Marinette hit the hay, saying that she wasn’t used to the time zone difference, when really, she didn’t want to meet new people just yet. Damian didn’t attend it because if he didn’t want to be around his brothers, he didn’t want to be around other people. 

While everyone else was socializing with each other, Marinette and Damian were in her room, hanging out with each other. 

\----------

“Angel?” Marinette turned her head towards him. 

“Yes Shaytaniun?” Marinette asked. 

“Look at the time.” Damian told her. When she looked, there were fifteen more seconds until January 1st. 

Marinette smiled at it. Damian was looking at the time with her. 

“Three, two one! Happy New Years!” Marinette called out, looking back at Damian, catching his eyes looking at her. 

“Happy New Years.” Damian told her. 

The two leaned forward towards each other and shared a kiss. This was a year they were sure going to spend together, side by side. 

\----------

**Back in Paris, twelve hours earlier:**

A whole class walked into the most popular bakery in Paris. They were going to spend the new year together. 

They all walked to the front counter and ordered food for their party. 

“Is this a whole class event?” Sabine asked before packing up the pasties. 

“Yes ma’am. We are all going to spend the rest of the day together and party when the fireworks come out!”Lila exclaimed. 

“Well then, where’s my daughter? As I recall, she’s in your class.” Sabine said, knowing where she was. 

“Well, she’s just at Lila’s house. She didn’t want to come here.” Alya lied through her teeth. 

Sabine took out her phone and called someone. She put the person on speaker. 

“Hey sweetie!” Sabine told to her daughter. 

“Hey Maman.” The class heard the voice. It was recognizable. It was Marinette. She could tell the truth about Alya’s lie. 

“What are you doing right now?” Sabine asked, looking at the class with a raised eyebrow. Some of them had started to sweat. Sabine was a scary woman. 

“Remember Damian? Apparently, I got to be with him for the thing. And Uncle J is visiting.” Marinette told her. “Jagged, I swear if you tell them anything I will kill you.” Marinette yelled to whoever she was with on the other side. “Gotta go Maman. He’s telling them my accomplishments. Talk to you later.” Marinette ended the call after that. 

Sabine was looking at the class for an explanation. 


	4. New School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes to the school for the first time during the exchange program. Unfortunately, no one knows what's actually right.

Wednesday was the day that Marinette was allowed to go to school. It was just that they needed to be sure that she had gotten rid of her jet lag before going to school. They didn’t need her randomly falling asleep during the middle of the day. 

\-----

Marinette woke up that day, ready for whatever would come. She had gotten her school uniform from Alfred the other day. When she put it on, she went to get her new school supplies together. Her stuff was mostly red with some black colored objects. But still, she didn’t hate the color red. After all, for a while in her life, she was surrounded in a pink hell. 

There was nothing special going on that day, so breakfast was just coming and going to the kitchen. When Marinette went into the kitchen for some cereal, she saw an almost passed out Tim and Damian eating his breakfast. Marinette, herself, just had some of whatever cereal they had. She wasn’t picky. 

Alfred called out for Damian and her to come to the car so that they could get to school. Marinette had emptied her bowl and washed it before going to the car. 

When Alfred took off, he looked in the rearview mirror and asked the couple a question. 

“Master Damian, how long have you and Miss Marinette been together?” 

Damian, knowing that nothing got past Alfred, answered truthfully. 

“Mother betrothed the two of us when I was fourteen and she was thirteen.” Damian answered. 

Alfred turned his attention back to the road ahead of him, not letting the other two see his reaction. 

“Angel, did you get your schedule?” Damian asked her. Marinette pulled it out and let him see it. They didn’t have the same classes since he was a year ahead of her. 

The only time Marinette and Damian could see each other was either in the halls in between classes or at lunch. 

\------

When they got to the school, Marinette was the first one out. Everyone was looking at the limo since it was the one that Damian Wayne normally came out of. They were confused when they saw a girl none of them recognized. 

When she didn’t close the door after her, they were waiting for the Wayne to come out. Damian had come out about a second after her. Looking back at the girl, they thought she was another Wayne that Bruce Wayne adopted. She had everything the others had. Dark hair and blue eyes. 

Damian had his signature scowl on his face. He had closed the door and the limo was off back to the manor. 

Damian started to walk to the school and Marinette followed after him. After all, he was showing her to the office so that she could get her guide for her classes. 

Behind them were people questioning how many more kids that Bruce was going to adopt. Marinette had left some admirers back in the front of the school. 

\--------

Damian had led Marinette to the office then had left for his class. Marinette had gone up to the person at the desk. 

“Excuse me? I think I’m supposed to get a guide for my classes.” Marinette asked, unsure of herself. 

“Your Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Marinette nodded. The guy in the front picked up the phone beside him and dialed a number. “Can Jonathan Kent please come to the front office? Jonathan Kent, please come to the front office.” Marinette had kind of heard it from the hallway. 

Not too long later, Jon had came in. Marinette took one look at him and thought that they could be good friends. 

Jon had taken her out to the hallways so that they could go to their shared class. “You came out of Damian’s ride? Did Bruce adopt you?” Jon asked. 

Marinette shook her head. “I’m just here for the exchange program.” 

Jon nodded his head. “We’re here.” He said, stopping. Marinette could see through the window beside the door that this class had more students than her old classmates. 

When the two of them stepped in, there were only a few people in there since classes didn’t start until ten more minutes. Jon had led her to the back to sit beside him. She had seen everyone in there staring at her. It made her feel awkward. 

“Ignore them.” Jon said, snapping her out of the trance she didn’t know she was in. “They’re just staring since they all think you’re the newest Wayne and because you're new.” 

“But I’m not.” Marinette said, confused. 

“Bruce adopts people with blue eyes and dark hair. Since you fit the requirements and you did come out of the Wayne’s limo, they think you're the newest one.” Jon answered. 

Marinette could see how that made sense. She had seen that Jason, Dick, and Tim all had blue eyes and dark hair. 

//Time skip to after class//

Marinette had gotten looks by everyone she went through, whether it was the halls or her class. Students or teachers. There was some of envy, some of amazement, and some of lust. It made her feel uncomfortable. She had told Jon her relationship with Damian since she knew he was his best friend. 

Marinette had spotted Damian in the hallway and went up to him. He was putting his things in his locker. She had knocked on it to get his attention. 

\-------

Damian, when he heard someone knock on his locker, was ready to scare them with a glare. When he saw that it was his girlfriend, and his best friend following behind, his eyes softened at the girl. 

“Yes?” He asked. 

Jon had come up from behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. 

“Do you guys know how to get everyone to stop staring at me?” Marinette asked, looking at the two. 

Damian shrugged while Jon made sure she looked at him. “You just need someone or something new to keep the attention off you. I had Damian and Damian has you to keep the attention off you.” Jon answered. 

_ “You told him didn’t you?” _ Damian asked, closing his locker’s door. Marinette gave him a smile in return.  _ “Of course you did.” _

“Come on blueberry. We got to get to class.” Jon said, ushering her out of her conversation with Damian. 

\--------

To everyone who saw the trio in the hall, they had thought something. Damian and Marinette had to be siblings since everyone had known about Bruce and the things needed to be adopted. Seeing how comfortable Marinette seemed Jon having his hands on her shoulder made them think they were together. No one really knew anything about Marinette yet, so they really couldn’t say if they shipped her with Jon. But the news about the rumor spread from one student to another. And then a teacher heard it and started telling other teachers. 

\---------

Marinette didn’t get used to the stares throughout the day. It made her want to crawl up in a whole and stay there until they stopped staring at her. She didn’t know how Jon, Damian, and anyone else she knew got used to that. 

She just wanted lunchtime to come so that she could sit next to her boyfriend and her new friend. 

When it finally came, she seemed to relax. But the moment she got in, she was being dragged to sit by someone who she thought was popular at that school.


	5. Lunchbox Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!!!

Marinette had noticed that the girl groping her arm was someone that had everyone’s attention. That or it was her. She wasn’t even sure. 

**“Hey, girl, will you sit with me?**

**Table in the back of Cafeteria C?**

**We can be friends if you want to be**

**But only 'til the clock hits three”**

Marinette was now being dragged to a table that wasn’t too far off from the one she was heading to. The one she wanted to be by was the one with Damian and Jon. But now, she was sitting with the girl and four other girls that looked at her with smiles. She could tell that they were all fake ones. 

Once she sat down, the girl sat down herself. She continued to talk as if they had been doing this for years. Marinette was too in her state of shock to stop what was going on. 

**“After lunch, we can walk to class**

**Talk about the boys that we want to smash**

**Talk about ways to get a little more cash**

**After that I'll ignore your ass", oh”**

Marinette was more confused by the second. Did they mean her and Damian? That couldn’t be it. Everyone thought they were siblings. Did they mean her and Jon? 

“Boys?” Marinette questioned, still in her thoughts. 

“You and Jon of course!” A preppy girl said. She reminded Marinette of Rose. 

The girl, who seemed like the queen bee, continued herself. Marinette wasn’t even listening at that point. She was in her thoughts. 

**The hassle, the fighting, they all want a bite of me**

**Photos, more photos and gossip 'bout hoes that they don't know**

**Oh, they talk shit though**

The more Marinette thought about it, the more it made sense. She was now, well she was but no one really knew that but a few people, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Wayne. And she was dating Jonathan Kent, the son of a famous reporter. That explained why she got their attention. And they just wanted to be more popular. The girl that dragged her over there reminded her of Lila. Queen Bee and was overly confident in everything, didn’t even think that things could backfire on her. The other girl sitting beside her reminded her of Alya. She seemed to really be into what she was saying. Everyone else at their table was looking at her like everyone had been all day. 

**I don't want no lunchbox friends, no**

**I want someone who understands, oh, oh, no**

**Come to my house, let's die together**

**Friendship that would last forever, no**

**No lunchbox friends, no, oh, no**

**No lunchbox friends**

**Come to my house, let's die together**

**Friendship that would last forever, no**

Marinette didn’t want them to be her friends. Thinking about it, if they were her friends, they could get a lot of perks, which would explain why they wanted to be her friend. Or at least try to. They could hang around in the Wayne manor, spend more time with her boyfriend, try to get a lot of stuff for free, and a lot more things. 

That wasn’t friendship. Friendship was what she had with Chloe, Luka, and Kagami. And now Jon. They didn’t ask for things, and when they did, they had the full intentions to pay her back for it, no matter how much she tried to stop them. What this group of five was was a bunch of fake friends. 

Marinette looked around the cafeteria. She saw a bunch of guys looking at her in the wrong way. 

**They want a fat ass in the brand new jeans**

She looked at the girls who were looking at her boyfriend in a dreamy way. 

**Want a baby in the back with the man of their dreams**

Marinette hated people, especially right then and there. 

**That isn't the life for me**

**I don't look like a fucking damn Barbie**

**Throw it on TV, people have high expectations of me**

**Wanna be my best friend, then judge me**

**If I smoke a little weed, makes no fucking sense to me**

**The hassle, the fighting, they all want a bite of me**

**Photos, more photos and gossip 'bout hoes that they don't know**

**Oh, they talk shit though**

She left Paris for half a year just so she could get away from people judging her for something she didn’t even do! Now it seemed like everyone was watching her every move. If she made one slip up, everyone could laugh at her. 

Marinette was finally snapped out of her trance. She turned her attention towards the girl who was still talking. Funny how Marinette drowned her out moments ago. 

Marinette snapped her fingers in front of her, getting her attention. She was aware that everyone was watching her. 

The girl turned her attention towards her, looking a bit irritated that she got cut off. 

“Why did you drag me over here to sit with you when I clearly don't know you?” Marinette asked. 

The girl looked flushed a bit. She knew practically the whole school was watching their interaction. “I thought you knew me. After all, me and your brother are very close.” She says, crossing her index and middle finger together. Marinette really wanted to scoff at her, but put a sweet smile on her face. 

“Well Damian,” Marinette says, not saying that he’s her brother. “Says something along the lines of every girl in the school, but now I know what he means when he talks about you.” Marinette could see the smirk on Damian’s face and the girl’s face that seemed to have brightened. “He says that you’re a harlot and someone that’s not even worthy of a second of his time, if you want the most kid friendly version I could give you.” Marinette responded. 

The girl’s mouth opened as if she was shocked that he said that. “Who are you to talk to me like this?” She scoffed. 

“Marinette Dupain-fucking-Cheng. Honorary niece of Jagged Stone, honorary daughter of the Style Queen herself, and best friends with MDC. Question is, who are you to talk to me like this?” Marinette didn’t even give her a chance to answer. She just left the table with her lunch, flipping the table off. 

Marinette ignored everyone’s shocked faces at her and headed to Jon’s and Damian’s table. There were two other people that Marinette didn’t know, but she didn’t question it. She just put herself right beside Damian. 

Marinette had seen their faces. Jon and the guy with green hair looked a couple seconds away from laughing, Damian had a smirk on his face, and the girl with purple and dark hair. 

“What?” Marinette asked. 

That started the two guys to start up their laughter, causing everyone else in the cafeteria to go back to their own business. 


End file.
